The present invention relates to a bed including a removable siderail.
According to the present invention, a bed is provided including a frame, first and second spaced-apart mounting tubes coupled to the frame, a siderail, and an ambulatory assist arm. The siderail includes a rail member and first and second mounting bars. The first and second mounting tubes are configured to receive the first and second mounting bars to couple the siderail to the frame. The ambulatory assist arm assembly includes an ambulatory assist arm and first and second mounting bars. The first and second mounting tubes are configured to receive the first and second mounting bars of the ambulatory assist arm to couple the ambulatory assist arm assembly to the frame.
According to another aspect of the invention, another bed is provided. The bed includes a frame, an accessory mount coupled to the frame, a siderail, and an ambulatory assist arm assembly. The siderail is configured to block egress of a patient from the bed. The accessory mount is configured to coupled the siderail to the frame. The ambulatory assist arm assembly includes an ambulatory assist arm having a grip adapted to be gripped by a patient to assist the patient""s egress from the bed. The accessory mount is configured to couple the ambulatory assist arm to the frame.
According to another aspect of the invention, a bed is provided including a frame, an accessory mount coupled to the frame, a siderail, and an accessory member substantially different than the siderail. The siderail is configured to block egress of a patient from a patient rest surface. The accessory mount is configured to removably couple the siderail to the frame. The accessory mount is configured to couple the accessory member to the frame with the siderail removed.
According to another aspect of the invention, a bed is providing including a frame, a headboard coupled to the frame, a footboard coupled to the frame, an accessory mount coupled to the frame between the headboard and footboard, and first and second substantially different accessory members. The accessory mount is configured to removably couple the first accessory to the frame. The accessory mount is configured to couple the second accessory member to the frame when the first accessory member is removed.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of adjusting the configuration of a bed is provided. The method includes the steps of providing a bed. The bed has a frame, an accessory mount coupled to the frame, a siderail coupled to the frame by the accessory mount, and an accessory member substantially different than the siderail. The method further includes the steps of removing the siderail from the frame and coupling the accessory member to the frame with the accessory mount.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.